


Sweet revenge

by AwesomeEatsYou



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEatsYou/pseuds/AwesomeEatsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times with Judal and Kouen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for a friend a while back. Figured I'd post it here for others to enjoy.

“Well there’s the prince I was hoping to see,” Judal greeted as Kouen stepped into his room. Kouen looked up from his papers to glance at the magi on his bed.

“Oracle, what do I owe this…. Surprise,” Kouen looked back at his work as he closed the doors and walked farther into his room. Hearing the sound of cloth move he looked over once more to find Judal removing his pants. Quirking an eyebrow Kouen watched as the Oracle continued to disrobe until he was as bare as a shaven sheep.

“Ready for a long night, Old Man?” Judal asked as he spread his legs to display his manhood. Sighing, Kouen put his papers down and removed his cape before making his way to the bed.

“Do you know what you’re playing with Oracle?”

Judal smirked as he started to pull open Kouen’s clothing open and placed a hand on his chest, “I’m playing with fire.” Judal pressed forward and placed his lips on Kouen’s, wrapping an arm around his neck and taking out the little decoration in En’s hair. Kouen pulled the magi onto his lap as his top half was completely exposed. Judal slid off the prince’s lap to lounge on the bed, spreading his legs to expose himself fully.

Kouen growled predatorily before removing his garments completely, “You won’t be able to stop this Oracle.” Kouen held Judal’s legs down as he rutted against him. Sucking and biting the slender neck, Kouen could hear Judal moan and beg as he continued to push himself on him. Kouen’e eyes sparkled as he drew some blood from that neck before moving down to that pale chest. Judal let out a moan as he clutched Kouen’s shoulders, feeling a tongue against his nipple before a pain ripped through him.

Kouen smiled as he dug himself deeper into the man beneath him, watching as the blood trickled from the magi’s chest and neck. Judal moaned as little as Kouen’s eyes scanned his body.

“I don’t have all night old man,” Judal goaded.

“Too bad for you Oracle, I’ll take all the time I need,” Kouen smirked as he began his thrusting. Judal arched his back as that dick rammed into him again and again and again. Judal dug his nails into that taut skin of the prince’s shoulder as his body was abused. Judal was jarred as his body was flipped over and his ass thrusted into the air for Kouen to ram into deeper.

Kouen let out a deep guttural noise as he went as deep as he could. His hands clung to Judal’s ass as tight as possible. Judal started to feel his ass go numb as those hands left bruises on him. Kouen draped himself over Judal’s back to get to his ear, nibbling it as he plunged as deep as he could go, faster and faster. Judal’s head went into the sheets as he moved one hand to his neglected cock, trying to find some relief only to suddenly have both arms pulled back.

“You will not touch yourself without my permission,” Kouen scolded, his gaze going dark. Judal grunted as his back was forced to arch due to the position, his ass pushed out into a position that he found uncomfortably erotic.

“Kouen please,” Judal pleaded as he threw his head back from the latest thrust. 

Kouen pulled his arms back more, hitting into that lithe body again, “please what, Oracle?”

“Please,” Judal gasped, hearing a pop in his shoulder as he tried to gain back his breath, “release.” Kouen let go of his arms, watching Judal cling to the sheets as he head dropped down. Kouen smirks as he listens to Judal gasp for air before grabbing that slim waist once more and going all out on that tight ass. Sliding his hands under the magi, Kouen gripped his cock and gave one pump that caused Judal to scream as he released. Judal feel flat on the bed, breathing heavily before feeling his body lifted once more.

“What the hell?” Judal growled as he looked up at the prince.

“You really thought I’d be done with out pleasuring myself?” Kouen mocked, thrusting hard into him. Judal gritted his teeth as Kouen continued to fight for his climax. The stickiness that Judal felt between his legs let him know Kouen was done. Kouen fell onto his back as Judal rolled over.

“Come here magi,” Kouen ordered. With a glare Judal came closer only for Kouen to pull him closer.

“Kouen, let go, you’re all sweaty,” Judal whined.

“Just sleep Oracle,” Kouen replied, wrapping an arm around that bruised waist. A huff was released before Judal rested his head on the bare chest.

 

The next morning Kouen woke to an empty bed. Going to his washbasin he splashed water in his face before drying it with the cloth. Looking into the mirror Kouen paused, noticing the missing red patch that usually graced his chin, before letting out an angry cry.

Judal looked up from his peach upon hearing the sudden noise before grinning at his successful revenge.


End file.
